High School
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: First Sonic X fanfic! Yea, i know it says Sonic Underground, but this is a SONIC X fanfic. Vector signes everyone up for High School! What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Yea, I know. Not Warriors. I just lost most of you there didn't I? Well, for the rest of you that are still there, I was looking around fanfic, and I stumbled upon Sonic X fanfic's and thought to myself, 'Hey. Why don't I make one? How bad could it be?' and you are going to witness first hand just how bad this is going to turn out! But tell me if it isn't that bad!**

**Sonic: Why would a Sonic X fanfic be so bad, Chaos Child?**

**Me: First of all, never call me Chaos Child again. That is reserved for Blaze, Silver, and Moonflight only. Second, this is my first Sonic X fanfic ever, so it might not go as planned.**

**Sonic: Ok, **_**Chaos Child. **_

**Me: Ok. Yep, that's it. (Pulls out two throwing knives.)**

**Sonic: (Goes pale.) Ok, Child of Chaos! Calm down…**

**Silver: (Walks in, looks at Sonic, walks out.) **

**Sonic: WHAT! SILVER! COME BACK!**

**(Silver comes back with Blaze and a bucket of popcorn.)**

**(Sonic tries to run away and fails miserable)**

**Me: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! Please enjoy the story!**

**Silver and Blaze: Whoo hoo! Go Chaos Child!**

Disclaimer: Sonic X belongs to SEGA. I only own my OC.

Silver, Sonic, Amy Rose, Blaze, and Moonflight, or more commonly known as Moon, were sitting on the front porch of the Chaotix's house, looking at Vector, the oldest member of the Chaotix.

"You what." Moonflight asked, her voice taking on a deadly tone.

"I signed you up for… High School?" Vector gulped and started to sweat profoundly under Moon's glare. That girl scared him.

Ok, first of all, you are probable wondering who these people are.

Moonflight if a girl who can control earth. She has caramel skin, her eyes are silver, and she has two black wolf ears and a wolf tail. She also has black hair. She normally wears a black T that has a brown leather strap across the shoulder, along with a pair of boot cut jeans, and a pair of black headphones. She also wears her hair up in a ponytail with a black raven's feather tangled in it.

Silver has telekinesis and silver hair. He has pale skin and his eyes are a golden honey color. He has hedgehog ears and tail. He has a blue circle and line on both his palms. He normally wears a light blue T and blue jeans with teal, white, and silver shoes.

Blaze had purple hair and can control fire. She has a tan and has purple cat ears and tail. Her eyes are a deep golden color. She normally wears a purple T, white pants and magenta heels. She always has her hair up in a ponytail and has a red gem on her forehead.

Sonic has blue hair and can run at super sonic speeds. He has broken the sound barrier multiple times. He has green eyes. He usually wears whatever he wants. He doesn't really give a crap about what he wears. But he always, always, ALWAYS wears he red and white shoes.

Amy Rose has pink hair, light green eyes, and the ability to make anything none living teleport anywhere. She is famous for the pink Piko Piko hammer she uses. She usually wears a pink dress and matching pink boots.

Back to the situation at hand, the green haired Vector was screaming like a little girl because he was being chased by Moon, who was levitating rocks and had her fists covered in solid rock.

Espio walked out and watched his guardian being chased by Moon. He sweat dropped and looked at Silver.

"I take it she didn't take the news very well?" He asked.

"Oh, no. She took it better than expected. I thought she was going to obliterate Vector on the spot." Silver told the ninja.

Espio has purple hair and can become invisible as long as he keeps his concentration. He is also a highly trained ninja. He has a chameleon tail and usually wears a purple shirt and blue jeans. He also has these things around his wrist that he uses to keep ninja stars and small throwing knives. You would be amazed at how much room there is in that little thing.

Charmy, a hyper active young boy with wings, came hurtling out the open door and started flying around Espio's head.

"Hey Espio! Why is Moon mad? Why is Vector screaming like a little girl? Why dose Moon have rock on her hands? Why-"

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Espio screamed. Espio NEVER screams. That's how annoying Charmy is.

"I'm going to go meditate." The 18-year-old ninja muttered, walking back inside.

Silver and Blaze went to go get Moon from seriously injuring Vector.

Charmy started to annoy Sonic. Amy was clinging onto Sonic.

So, yea. Just a normal day at the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**Me: Sooo…. How was it? Should I continue? Actually, I'm going to keep writing, even if you don't like it. I kinda do….**

**Moon: I think it was really good, Chaos Child. **

**Me: Why, thank you Moon.**

**(Sonic walks in, covered in bandages.)**

**Me: Now, what have we learned today Sonic?**

**Sonic: Never call Child of Chaos, Chaos Child unless you are Blaze, Silver, or Moon.**

**Me: Good boy. Oh yea! Here are the ages.**

**Moonflight- 18**

**Espio- 18**

**Silver- 18**

**Blaze-18**

**Sonic- 18**

**Amy- 18**

**Shadow- 18**

**Vector- 23**

**Charmy- 10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm back! Oh, I have an important announcement, so PLEASE read this! I will be incorporating songs into this story, so be prepared for them!**

**Moon: Why are you putting songs into the story?**

**Me: Well, I just saw a bunch of videos, and I got inspired. The song I heard was Halloween. Awesome song, a bit creepy though. You guys should most definitely watch it!**

**Sonic: So, are you going to start the story or what?**

**Me: (pulls out throwing knives.)**

**Sonic: GAH! I mean start whenever you want! Yea, that's it!**

**Me: Much better. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer…? I know! Sonic.**

**Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD! WH-**

**Silver: Oh for the love of god! Just do it!**

**Sonic: Buzzkill. Fine. Child of Chaos doesn't own anyone except for Moonflight. Happy?**

**Me: Very. On with the story!**

Moon and Blaze woke up to the sound of a very annoying alarm clock.

Moon moaned and rolled onto her back.

"I swear, when I get my hands on Vector I will make him suffer." She growled.

Blaze got up and walked over to Moon's bed. "Get up." She said.

"No."

Blaze walked away. Then she came running strait at the bed with speeds that would make Sonic jelly ;P. She rammed into the side of the bed, and Moonflight when flying out of the bed.

"BLAZE!" She screamed.

Blaze ran away, cackling.

'I'll get you." Moon grumbled. "In the mean time, I need to get ready for-" She shuddered. "School."

After a shower, Moon put on her usual outfit, save for the throwing knife holders. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Blaze was already downstairs, treating herself to pancakes. Moon took some for herself. She grabbed some maple syrup and smothered her pancakes in it.

After wolfing down her pancakes, the half wolf grabbed Blaze and ran down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Someone is exited to get to school." Moon heard a voice call out. She whipped around and found herself face to face with Espio, Shadow, and Sonic. Her silver eyes glinted threateningly.

"No way in the underworld am I hoping to get to school early. I just didn't want to be late and miss the bus, because I have no idea when it comes." She growled.

Silver walked up with Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge.

Silver and Amy looked peeved at something. Most likely the fact that Rouge and Knuckles were arguing, and they weren't bothering to keep their voices down.

"I AM NOT GULIBLE!" Knuckles shouted.

"YES YOU ARE! JUST ADMET IT AND SAVE YOURSELF THE HUMILIATION!" Rouge shouted right back.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALY FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!" Silver yelled.

Rouge and Knuckles shut up, because Silver usually meant what he said and he would feed them the sharks. The sharks in this case being Amy and Sonic, who was already looking annoyed.

The bus arrived and everyone piled on.

Blaze, Moon, and Amy sat together, as did Shadow, Espio, and Sonic, and Knuckles and Rouge.

Poor, poor Knuckles.

In Blaze's set, Amy was questioning them on- "Blaze! Who do you like!"- That. Lord help them.

"No one." Blaze replied, blushing. "I can tell you do. Who is it? Knuckles? Shadow? *Gasp*** **Silver?" Blaze's face got redder when Amy said Silver.

"I KNEW IT!" Amy shouted. "BE QUIET!" "Sorry. But I still knew it."

"Amy, so help me god, I will hunt you down and hurt you if you so much as whisper about this conversation." Blaze whispered threateningly.

Amy gulped and nodded.

"So Moon-" Amy started. "If you ask me that question there will be no mercy for you." Moon said simply.

The rest of the bus ride was in silence.

The bus finely stopped and everyone got out.

Moon whistled. "That is one heck of a high school.

Suddenly a large half wolf blocked their path. He had black hair, and a black raven's feather in his hair. He was wearing a black T and blue jeans. He also had black headphones around his neck.

Moon glanced up at him, and her eyes stretched wide.

"Black?" She questioned. "What's it to you?" He asked. "BLACK! It IS you!"

Suddenly a dawn of recognition came over his face. "Moony? Is that you?" Moonflight jumped up and hugged Black's neck.

"Oh my god! I've missed you!" Moon cried.

"Hey, Moon? Mind telling us who your friend is?" Espio asked, with his voice having a slight edge to it.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is my older brother, Black. He has been going here for about 2 years. Thought he transferred schools. Guess I was wrong. Oh, well. I'm glad I was wrong."

They heard a bell ring. "Oh, that is the first bell out of 3. If you aren't in the classroom by the 3 bell you are tardy." Black told them.

Amy's eyes widened. " We have to go! We still need our classes and stuff."

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Sonic yelled.

They all rushed off to the front office.

When they got there, they bust threw the door and ran to the desk.

"Hi! We are the new students. We need our class stuff." Espio informed the lady sitting there.

"Ok, here you are, sir." She handed Espio their information. They ran out.

"Kids these days. No respect." The lady humphed.

"Ok, looks like we have most of our classes together. Except for Math and Reading." Shadow told us, looking at our class periods.

"Well, we need to get to English right now. The 3 bell is about to ring." Sonic said.

"WHAT! Why didn't you say anything?!" Moon shouted at him.

"Well excuse me." Sonic crossed his arms.

Espio rolled his eyes. "Well let's go! Do you _want _to be late?" "No." They muttered.

On that note, our teens went to English. But, boys were they in for a surprise. A nasty surprise. And its name is Sally, Mina, and Julie-Su. The mean girls of high school.

So, as the teens walked into the classroom, they were greeted to a sight most horrific.

Moon walked in, closely followed by Espio, Sonic, and everyone else. (A/N I'm too lazy to put all the names. :P)

As soon as Silver walked in, he screamed, "MY EYES! MY EYES!" and tried to run out, only to met Blaze's arm, keeping him from the door.

And what caused such a panic from Silver, the rest where about to find out.

Blaze blocked Silver's path, but was almost persuaded to let him go. His young eyes should not have seen such things.

There standing in front of her, were 3 girls in the most reveling outfits she had ever seen.

Standing in the middle was a brunet with a pink mini skirt and a pink top that stopped right above her stomach and showed WAY too much cleavage. There was also a light pink stud in her ears.

The girl to the right had pink hair, which was dyed badly. She was obviously a blond. She had on a white mini-mini skirt, and a very small white top that looked 2 times too small for her.

The girl to the left was another brunet. She was wearing the same thing as the second girl, only it was hot pink.

Poor Silver was curled up in the fetal position, muttering, "Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place."

Blaze managed to get him up and into his seat when the teacher walked in.

"Ok, kids, we have new students. Why don't you come up and share a bit about yourself."

They all nodded.

Moon came up first. "Hi. I'm Moonflight-" "What kind of name is that." Moon heard one of the girls from earlier mutter. "As I was _saying_, my name is Moonflight, but everyone calls me Moon. I don't take crap from anyone, and I can control earth. Let me give you an example."

Moon raised her hands, and the chunk of earth underneath the mean girls came up, and the girls came with it.

Moonflight smiled. "Oops. Sorry. Here let me put you down."

Moon waved her hand, and the chunk of earth tipped, spilling the girls off of it. They landed hard on their butts.

Moon laughed silently, and walked to her friends.

Blaze came next.

"I'm Blaze, I can control fire, and I don't like it when someone of something threatens my friends."

Blaze lit her hands on fire to prove her point.

"HI! I'm Sonic! I can run at super sonic speeds, and I like to race and win!"

"Ok Mr. Happy. Time to go." Shadow muttered, pulling Sonic down from the desk he was standing on. Then he walked to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Shadow, I can teleport anywhere, and I REALLY don't like being around people." On that happy note, he teleported next to Espio, who went up next.

"I'm Espio, and I can turn invisible. I am also a ninja." To prove this fact, he became invisible, and became visible behind the pink haired mean girl.

"Boo."

The girl screamed.

Amy went up next. "I'm Amy, I can make any non living thing teleport anywhere, and I usually have a very large hammer with me" She pulled out her pink hammer.

Knuckles went up next. "I'm Knuckles, I have a bad temper and have super human strength." He smashed a desk next to him.

"I'm Rouge. I have bat wings, and I love bright and shiny things." She sprouted her wings and flew over to her friends.

"Hi. My name is Silver and I can control things with my mind." A desk near his started to glow a blue/green color, as did his hand. The desk went up in the air. He put it down. "I also don't like it when my family or friends are being threatened. So you had better watch you backs if you decide its ok to threaten them."

After they all introduced themselves, the rest of the class period was a breeze. Soon they were all heading in different directions to find their math class.

(With Blaze)

'Now were is that pesky math class?' Blaze thought. She heard footsteps behind her, but pushed it off as nothing.

When she felt hands snake around her waist though, she took notice.

She spun around, her hand ablaze. The boy that was behind her had shaggy brown hair and brown bat wings.

"Hello. I saw you walking, and thought to myself, 'Why is such a pretty little damsel like her doing wandering around by herself?'"

"I was looking for my math class." She growled at him. She didn't like this guy.

He tried to give her a hug, but Blaze smacked him hard.

He stumbled back and glared at her.

"I try to be nice and this is how you repay me? Tisk tisk. Such a shame." With that he charged at her.

Before he could get near her, however, he was surrounded by a blue/green light and pushed back to a wall.

Silver ran up to Blaze. "Are you ok, Blaze?" He asked, concerned.

Blaze nodded. As they walked away, they heard the boy call out, "I won't forget this! Mark my words, I will get you back!"

(End of Day.) 

It was a pretty uneventful day, besides the encounter in the hall. Thank goodness they had started on a Friday. No school tomorrow!

Everyone had decided to go to the mall at night. Everyone except Blaze that is.

"Are you SURE you don't want to go?" Moon asked yet again. "Yes, Moon. I'm sure."

"Well, ok then. See you later." With that Moon left.

(Time skip)

It had been about 3 hours after Moon left, and it had started to rain.

Blaze was watching the T.V, when the phone started to ring.

**Halloween **

**By: Aqua**

Blaze picked up the phone.

**Blaze: Hello?**

**?: Remember me?**

**Blaze: Who's there?**

**?: I got your number!**

**Blaze: Oh no! No!**

**?: I'm back… to haunt you!**

**Blaze: NO! NO! Stay away!**

**?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Blaze: It's Friday night, so creepy outside. It's thundering and it's lightning. There's nobody home, cause I'm all alone. It's scary and it's frightening.**

**Blaze: The sound of shoes. A shadow that moves. Something odd id tick tack ticking. **

Blaze heard shoes in the hallway. When she looked, she saw a shadow flitting from wall to wall.

**Blaze: There's someone in here. I'm so full of fear. The telephone is ringing!**

**?: I can see you!**

**Blaze: Oh, no! Please no!**

**?:Now I can touch you!**

**Blaze: Oh, god! Please go!**

**?: I'm right here now!**

**Blaze: Oh, please tell me where!**

**?: HAHAHAHA**

**Blaze: I'm in a nightmare!**

**?: You better run! I'm back to hunt you down!**

All of a sudden, the shadow was in front of her. It pounced and grabbed her neck. Then it pulled away.

**Blaze: Halloween! In the dead of the night, hear me screeeeaaamm! **

**?: I'm comein, I'm comein!**

**Blaze: Halloween! Is the fear that I fight in my dreeeeeam!**

**?: Keep runnin, keep runnin! **

**Blaze: Keep running- oh, keep on running now! Just keep running!**

**Blaze: Hell broke out, this Friday night. Zombies passing deadly! My candyman, from bountyland, is coming to get me!**

**?: Now I can see you!**

**Blaze: Oh, no! Please no!**

Blaze felt like there were eyes watching her from all sides.

**?: Now I can touch you!**

**Blaze: Oh god! Please go!**

She felt something touch her in the small of her back.

**?: I'm right here now!**

**Blaze: Oh, please tell me where!**

Blaze looked around franticly, looking for the source of the voice.

**?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Blaze: I'm in a nightmare!**

**?: You better run! I'm back to hunt you down!**

A dagger suddenly was thrown right in front of Blaze. It just barley missed her.

**Blaze: Halloween! In the dead of the night hear me screeeeaaamm!**

**?: I'm comein, I'm comein!**

**Blaze: Halloween! Is the fear that I fight in my dreeeeeams!**

**?: Keep runnin, keep runnin!**

**Blaze: Keep running, oh, keep on runnin now. Just keep running!**

**?: Squeaking and creaking. I move silently in the night. Hahaha. Could be the boy next door. You'd never guess my disguise! Hahahaha! Kida and children fight. Pumpkin and candlelight. You might be the fearsome one at junior high tonight! **

**Blaze: Halloween! In the dead of the night, hear me screeeeaaamm! **

**?: I'm comein, I'm comein.**

**Blaze: Halloween! Is the fear that I fight in my dreeeeeams!**

**?: Keep runnin, keep runnin!**

**Blaze: Keep running- oh keep on running now! Just keep running! Halloween! (x2)**

**Blaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

(A/N First song, done!)

Blaze picked up the phone and called Silver.

"Hello?"

"Silver! Help! There's some-"

"I found you!"

"AAAAAA!"

The line went dead.

"Blaze? Blaze! BLAZE!"

**Me: I'm just saying, Sonic; there are a lot of people smarter than you.**

**Sonic: And I'M just saying-**

**Moon: Guys! They finished reading the chapter!**

**Me: Oh! Well, tell me. How was THAT for a chapter! Also, I give you 3 guesses as to who the mystery guy in the song was! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yo! I haven't updated this story in a while, mostly because no one can see it. Oh well. New chapter. So yea… Oh! Before I forget! Robinwing16 won the contest. She guessed the right person! The rest of you will have to wait for the answer.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Sonic X**

After the line went dead, Sliver went crazy.

"Blaze? Blaze! BLAZE! Answer the phone! BLAZE!" He screamed hysterically.

Moonflight ran over, concerned for the well being of her friend. "Sliver, what's wrong? Did something happen to Blaze?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sliver pressed speakerphone, then pressed another button. The phone played their last conversation.

All of a sudden, Silver got another call. He picked it up, hoping against hope that it was Blaze, calling to say that all of that was only a prank.

No such luck.

It was the mysterious person.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, you will have to meet us by the abandoned windmill, on the other side of the forest." The voice cackled menacingly. "That is, if you can get there alive!" The line went dead.

By that time, everyone had come over and heard the message. "We have to go help her!" Amy cried, extremely worried about her friend.

"Someone gonna die tonight." Moon muttered menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey! That's my line!" Knuckles complained, waving his hands so hard he fell on his butt. Rouge laughed at his misery. Knuckles got up, grumbling and mumbling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go, go, go!" Sonic exclaimed, ever impatient.

Moon smacked him. "Well, he's right. Standing here won't do Blaze any good. Lets go." She said.

And with that they were off. But they were unaware of the dangers that lay in the woods. For a person not unlike them lived there. She is wild and-

"Hey! I'm not wild! God! Don't judge so harshly. Meanie."

Fine. Just trying to raise the tension. "Just go back to the teens."

Humph.

Anyway, back to the teens.

"This place is creepy. I am getting a very bad vibe from this." Sonic shuddered.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go so soon? And stop talking like that. You sound like a hippy." Knuckles retorted.

"You know, I've noticed something." Moon mused. "And what would that be? Please, enlighten us." Rouge muttered sarcastically. "When ever something scary comes, it always gets darker. But if you back up a few steps, it's mid-day again."

Silver tested the theory. "She's right." He said, surprised. "When am I not?"

"Not now, guys. We need to get through this forest." Espio reminded them. "Oh. Yea." Espio rolled his eyes.

(A/N RANDOM SONG TIME!)

**Go By: McClain Sisters (A/N This song is sung by the girls)**

**All girls: Go. Go-oo-o. Go-oo-o. Go-oo-o. Go, go. (X2)**

**Amy: Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a world that keeps rising. On the horizon.**

**Moon: Walking down the street I hear the energy the world is demanding. This spaceship is landing.**

**Girls: Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back. No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back.**

**Moon: I don't see red lights, I just see go.**

**Rouge: I don't do stoplights, I don't hear no.**

**All: Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly. There's no turning back now. It's win or you die.**

**Moon Don't be scared just go, go, go, go, go, go. **

**Amy: Don't think about it go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go.**

With that, they headed into the 'dark and scary' woods.

Unknown to them, a pair of pure black eyes were watching their every move. Watching and waiting.

**The end! Just kidding! That's right! You get a 2 in 1! Congratulations!**

The further they ventured into the woods, the darker thing became. Or, maybe they didn't. It was actually a nice walk, except for the fact that Sonic was paranoid.

At every noise and sound he jump into a tree branch or a bush. It was really slowing them down.

"Ya know, Sonic. What if the noises are coming from the tree of bush? What then?" Muttered Moon.

"Your right! I need to jump onto Silver!" "Wait. WHAT!" Silver screeched as Sonic jumped on his back. "Sorry buddy. It's for a good cause." Rouge patted him on the back.

After a while, Rouge became aware that something was following them. She pulled on Knuckles shirt. "Huh? What is it?" He asked, startled. "I think something is following us." Rouge whispered. Knuckles looked behind them. He also felt another presence. "Your right. We better warn the others."

Before they had the chance to, a person jumped in front of them. He had blonde hair, and had dog ears and tail. They were golden. Other people dropped down around them.

They got into attack form and growled.

The teens got in a circle and raised there fists. A few, like Moon, Rouge, and Knuckles barred their unnaturally sharp teeth.

Then they pounced.

Moon and Amy jumped on one of the clone thingies.

Amy pulled out her hammer and hit the clone on the head multiple times. Moon bended the earth around her, so that it came up around her as a bunch of needle sharp rocks. She sent them flying at him. They hit him, and the gears inside him sparked.

Moon picked up the clones decapitated head. "Huh. They're robots." At that point, most of the teens had realized that.

A clone jumped up behind Amy, and nobody had time to reacts. A sword hit her, and it cut up her back. She now had a nice sized gash on her back, and it was bleeding profoundly. Amy gasped, and fell down to the ground.

Just as the clone was about to run her throw, Sonic ran in and sliced it in half. He was breathing heavily, and had multiple slashes and cuts on his body.

Silver had got a large cut on his arm and a gash on his stomach. They were both bleeding. Rouge and Knuckles both had their own handful of scratches, but they had not that many, due to both of them being skilled in metal arts and evasive maneuvers.

Moon had a large wound on her forehead, and one on her jawbone. She also had one on her stomach.

Espio had little to no cuts, because most of the time, he was either to fast, or invisible. He kept throwing his shrunken at them.

Just as it seemed all was lost, a dark blur streaked across the ground, rushing in to heroically save the day!

"HEY! Who's telling the story here?"

Party pooper.

Anyway, a dark blur did run across the ground, and did help them, but it was not full of itself.

(The teens)

Moon and Rouge saw a dark blur streak across the ground, and beat up the clones. She kept disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Moon thought she saw a sword made completely out of shadows, not unlike her throwing knives, which she was holding right know, only her knives were made out of earth and shadow.

After a while, all the clones were scattered everywhere, and the girl had disappeared into the safety of the shadows.

"Who are you and why are you here." The girl asked sharply.

"I'm Rouge, and these are my friends, Moonflight, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, and Espio. We're here because somebody has kidnapped our friend Blaze. She was at home one night, then tried calling for help, but they found her first. We were then sent a message, to either come to the old abandoned windmill on the other side of the forest, or they will kill her."

The girls face softened, then she finally stepped out into the open. She had long black hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had it pulled up into a pony tail/braid. She had on a black jacket, with a black shirt on underneath. She had gray wolf ears and tail. She also had a scar that ran across her right eye. Her eyes are pure black, like the irises. Not the whites.

"I'm Starshadow. I have lived in the forest ever since my family abandoned me. Lately, people have been coming to the forest, killing plants and animals. Just this morning, I saw a man with brown hair and brown bat wins with a couple of other people carrying a girl with purple hair and purple cat ears and tail. She and a red jem in her forehead."

Silver gasped. "That sounded like Blaze!"

Starshadow jumped down. She seemed to have made a dissention. "I'm coming with you."


End file.
